I'd Die For You
by Anonwrite
Summary: Happy talks to Toby as she sits by his hospital bed.


Fulfilling a prompt from Tumblr - "I'd die for you. Of course, I'd haunt you in the afterlife, but really, it's the thought that counts."

 **Warning: talk of gun violence and injuries, nothing too detailed though.**

"God damn it, Doc, wake up," Happy pleaded, grasping his hand.

The only response she got in return was the beeping of the machines Toby was currently hooked to - the only way she knew he was still alive. Toby lay unmoving in the hospital bed, more still then she had ever seen him before. The bandages covering his wounds were stained a dark red, needing to be changed. He had been unconscious for over 24 hours, Happy by his side the entire time.

"You're such an idiot," she mumbled against the hand she brought to her mouth, tears blurring her vision, "I should be the one in this bed, not you. But you just had to play the god damn hero, didn't you?" She paused for a second, growing frustrated, "Are you going to answer me?" she asked loudly, "No, probably not. You're being selfish right now, you know that? You're sleeping away while I'm sitting here worried out of my mind." Her voice broke and a single tear fell out, "Why the hell did you do that, Toby? You don't always have to be the hero." She sighed and kissed the back of his hand, "That's such a you thing to do though," she whispered, "especially when it comes to me."

She reached out her hand and pushed back a curl that had fallen on his forehead, letting her fingertips trail down his cheek as she lowered her hand back down to the bed. This was all her fault and now she might lose the one person she loved more than anything.

If only she had gotten out when Walter told her. If only she hadn't thought she knew best. If only she had sucked up her pride and stopped trying to fix the broken machine. Then an armed guard wouldn't have seen her and Toby wouldn't have rushed in, putting himself in the path of the bullets that were meant for her. One bullet in his chest, another in his abdomen. They had barely made it to the hospital before he bled out. Once there, he was rushed into emergency surgery to remove the bullets and repair the damage they left behind.

"Wake up!" Happy screamed, slamming her hands against the mattress. She let her head drop to the bed and tears fall out, not even trying to keep them at bay any longer. "You're not supposed to die before me, you big dummy. I'm supposed to go before you, so I don't have to live without you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to thoughts of Toby, alive and happy. The way he smiled when she walked down the aisle toward him on their wedding day, in awe and so in love. The twinkle in his eye every time he had a surprise for her. The smile he only ever gave her. The satisfied, content look on his face when they were doing nothing but sitting at home together. The way he would grab her hand, squeezing it tightly as a reminder he was there. Or when he would hum contentedly and run his fingers across her skin after they made love. Every little thing he did was so Toby and so absolutely perfect; even that stupid hat he always wore. She let a small smile grow on her face as she thought of him. He was the one she never dreamed she'd want, but now couldn't live without. He had broken past her walls and gotten into heart; she never even stood a chance.

Happy grabbed his hand again, holding it tightly in her own. A tear dropped from her cheek onto their intertwined hands. "You know, we made a promise when we got married that we'd always be there for each other. You can't break that promise to me now. You've told me a million times that you don't break your promises - don't start now. You need to wake the hell up and promise me everything's going to be alright."

"Everything's gonna be alright," Toby slurred, opening his eyes slowly and tightening his grip on her hand, "promise."

"Toby," Happy breathed in relief, kissing his hand. Her tears turned from worry to relief, "You're alive."

He shifted and winced at the pain. "Think so," he managed to get out through labored breaths.

Happy stood from her chair to sit on the bed, as close to Toby as she could get. "I'm so sorry, Doc. I should've listened to the team. You wouldn't-"

"Hey," Toby interrupted her softly, lifting his hand to wipe away her tears, "Don't blame yourself," he whispered with a rasp in his voice, "You know, I'd die for you," he grinned weakly, "Of course I'd haunt you in the afterlife, but really, it's the thought that counts."

A laughed unexpectedly came from Happy, even as more tears fell. She leaned in to press her forehead against Toby's, a few of her tears dropping to his cheeks. He cupped her face and wiped at them with his thumbs.

"I hate you," Happy mumbled, before pressing her lips to his lightly.

"Love you too, sweetheart."


End file.
